An Interesting Summer
by Valcyri
Summary: A story about how Annabeth, Percy and all of the other campers spend their summer in the halfblood camp. Does include NSFW chapters, will be warned and skippable. Will try to keep bad words out of NSFW chapters to a minimum. Annabeth POV subject to change.
1. The First Day

After the battle between the gods and the titans, and Percy, declining Zeus' offer of making him literally a god, which Annabeth still doesn't understand that he refused, she and Percy had been in love. Annabeth have never had a boyfriend before, so it was all very new to her. She was very excited to be around Percy and she would ache for him when their trainings weren't lined up. She would spend most of the time in camp thinking about him, and whenever they had free time, they would tend to cling together in one of their cabins. There was of course most room in the Poseidon cabin since Tyson had moved out, and Percy was the only halfblood to be staying in it.

Annabeth had become one of the trainers at the archery range, and this specific day, she was very unwatchful, despite the new recruits who had come to camp just a few days prior. She had her attention on Percy. Although he wasn't at the range, he was at the climbing obstacle just a few hundred feet away from Annabeth.  
While helping one of the new kids aiming the bow at the target, she found herself glaring towards Percy. She saw how his muscles were flexing in the sunlight, sweat dripping of him and onto his firm torso. Her attention was not on the sharp arrow about to be launched.

 _ **Focus!**_ She told herself, as she directed her attention to the kid, who accidentally already had launched the arrow. She just about caught the arrow out of her eye, as it swooshed past the target, out of the range and plummeted into the lake. The child certainly wasn't one of Apollo's children, that much was sure.

"You need to practice _a lot more_ if you're going to be using that bow in an actual fight with a monster. You could've hurt someone, you know?" Annabeth snapped as she seized the weapon from him.

The kid looked embarrassed and kindly apologised to Annabeth. Although she didn't really blame _him_. She knew that he would miss terribly if not she held the aim for him. It was her responsibility to help him. But she was elsewhere. She couldn't stop staring at Percy. Oh how she loved to know the he was all hers.

At lunch, they always sat next to each other. Chiron had been very accepting towards letting Annabeth skip her own table and join Percy at his. As Annabeth was leaving the archery range, she just spotted Percy going into the redressing building. When doing the obstacle courses, the half-bloods were required to change into fireproof clothing. Annabeth saw her opportunity to talk to Percy before lunch, and quickly headed over to the wall of the room Percy went into. The big marble bricks that the house was build out of, was hot against her legs as she leaned up the wall to look through the windows. Inside, she could see a bench with all of Percy's clothes and a closed curtain. A smile quickly formed on her face as she patiently waited for the curtain to fall.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth fell off of the stub on which she was standing. She landed in the grass, face up, looking into the blue eyes of Travis Stoll, who was looking very wondering down at her.

"Nothing! I was just… cleaning the windows." Annabeth regret saying that, the moment the words left her lips.  
"As if. You know, you can just go in, he probably won't mind" Travis said, as his face was one big grin.

Annabeth was too baffled to say anything. She just rolled around, got up on her feet, and ran for the lunch table.  
The tables were set in a big circle around the fire. By the time Annabeth reached it, a lot of the other campers were already at their dining tables, waiting for Chiron to get the food on their plates. As she sat down at the Poseidon table, she heard some of the Aphrodite children talk. There was a chit-chat about some of the ships that was happening at the camp. One of the Ares kids had fallen for one of Athena's house, and had been literally chasing her for the majority of the holiday. Meanwhile one of the Apollo girls were getting very involved with Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin, and had often been seen around the camp, behind logs of wood and buildings, making out with each other. There of course was the usual gossip around how Percy and Annabeth must be having the greatest sex by now, since they have been together for a few months now, but Annabeth stopped listening at that point. She was very aware about how much people were talking about her and Percy, but the truth was, they had never slept together. They have had some quite intimate kissing and make-out sessions, where Percy have had his hand up her shirt, but nothing more than that. Although Annabeth was starting to feel like she was ready and really wanted Percy, she had never had the courage to actually ask or even subtly suggest that she _really_ wanted to sleep with him.


	2. An Exciting Lunch

As Annabeth, along with the other halfbloods, was waiting for the arrival of the food at the table, she couldn't help herself to not think more about Percy. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to talk to Percy about. She knew that she wanted to mention some of her thoughts, but she wanted to do it in a way that wouldn't scare Percy away if the feelings wasn't' requited.

Before she noticed the sound of hooves on the marbles next to the Poseidon table, a deep voice was talking to her.

"I see that you look very troubled. Is there anything that you want to talk about?" Chiron stood right next to her. She had been too consumed in her thoughts to look up from her empty plate.

Annabeth looked up into Chiron's warm eyes. She knew that she could trust him with everything, but should she really start to involve him in her love-life with Percy? Was that being too near with him?

"No, there's nothing. I'm just a bit tired after today's training" Annabeth lied.  
Chiron, who was like a father to Annabeth, had no problem seeing straight through Annabeth's façade. But nonetheless, he decided to not commentate on it. He had faith in Annabeth that if there was something that she needed to talk to someone to, she would not supress it.

"Okay, but just remember. If ever there's anything bothering you, please come and talk to me. I will always be there for you"

Chiron turned away and walked to the centre of the tables and caught everyone's attention. He held his usual speech, praising the gods and promising to sacrifice the best parts of their meals to them. Nothing out of the ordinary, but for each word he said, Annabeth couldn't help but feel a bit worse about lying to him. She knew that nothing good came out of lying to him, and yet, she couldn't justify actually talking to him about Percy. As the years had went by, Percy and him had also become very close, and Chiron might find distress in knowing that the two of his dearest friends were dating. Annabeth herself could barely even contain herself just thinking about it. She was the happiest she had ever been in her life.

When Percy arrived at the table Annabeth had already begun eating. As Percy filled his plate, Annabeth couldn't help herself but to look at him. His clothes were still a bit wet from coming out of the shower, and his shirt was moistly sticking to his firm abs and chest. She found herself staring at him, when he was asking her a question.

"Hello? So how was archery?" Percy's small laughter and big smile followed by the question warmed her heart. Sher could feel how her cheeks flushed into a bright red and an even bigger smile formed on her own lips.

"It was fine" Annabeth, after a quick reality check, answered.

"I heard someone shot an arrow at one of naiads in the lake" Percy began. He continued to tell about how the aftermath of the arrow incident had played out. The naiad had apparently accused a nearby satyr of throwing a pointy rock down the water, and as the satyr was innocent, was very unhappy of being accused of such an act. But as Percy had gotten out of an ears reach, they had seemed to put down their swords.  
Annabeth however, was not really listening to what he was saying though. And as a result of such, she interrupted him mid-sentence.

"… and the satyr said 'if you don't stop this nonsense, I will throw the leftovers of all of the cans I eat, right down on…"

Annabeth's lips met Percy's and instantly silenced him. Percy seemed surprised at first, but quickly gave in to the kiss. After the initial surprise, Percy cupped Annabeth's head in his hand and caressed her back with the other. Annabeth was pushing herself even closer to Percy as well, her boobs pressing up against his firm chest. The sweet taste of Percy's lips and tongue filled Annabeth's mouth and one big feeling of satisfaction and lust fluttered throughout her body. She could feel how Percy was attempting to break the kiss, and she let go of him. Annabeth stared into his eyes. How beautiful they were, ocean green with sparks like the stars of a bright night. She could dream herself away into his eyes for an eternity if she wished. Percy was the one who broke the silence.

"I love you Annabeth" As the words left Percy's mouth, Annabeth realised that neither of them had actually said those words. In spite of having been dating for a couple of weeks, Annabeth felt like it had been months.

"I love you too Percy" Annabeth replied, her cheeks red and round as apples, and a cute smile which was solely dedicated to Percy.

In one quick move, she took Percy's hands into her own and smiled widely. Her eyes were shining and you could see the thrill in her face.

"Let's meet in your cabin after night time. There's something I must show you!" Annabeth said, as she stood up from the table and ran for the Athena cabin.


	3. The Cabin

By the time Annabeth reached the Athena cabin, she was exhausted. Not so much because of the run, she was used to running much farther in the training, but all of the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins was killing her. She was just one big pile of excitement. When she got into the cabin, he quickly turned around, closed the door and stared blankly into the room.

It wasn't often that she was alone in the cabin. Most of the time, there were plenty of Athena children in it, and were often discussing things like, which half-bloods were dating now and what songs were currently trending. But now she was all alone. The bunk beds lay with their quilts and pillows as messy as when she left them in the morning. Her own bed, which she had decorated with an architectural silhouette of the New York skyline, was probably the tidiest of them all. As she climbed up the ladder to her own bed, she thought about what she was going do with Percy in the night. She had gotten the idea that she would make it a surprise for him, and that it would be fun, but wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do. She wanted to sleep with him, so much was she sure about, but not how she was going to introduce it to him. But before she could finish her own train of thoughts, she heard some voices approach the cabin. She quickly sat down on her bed and tried to look as natural as possible, in spite of all of the excitement she was trying to contain.

"… hear what was on the beach this morning? I overheard a satyr talking to Chiron about how a monster had passed the protective barrier and gotten into the camp."

"Yea, I talked to Travis earlier today, and he said that there was something going on. Someone should better go take a look at it."

Annabeth, who was still sitting unnoticed to the others, was now sitting and smiling to herself. She, as a leader of the camp, was entitled to go check up on any suspicious activity regarding monsters in the camp. And as always, she was excited to get to fight a monster again. But how would this interfere with her date with Percy. Although she was sure that Percy also would be up for fighting a monster, she'd much rather prefer to have him for herself for the night and afternoon.

As she was sitting and wondering what to do, the other girls sat down on a bed across her. They weren't talking about the monster anymore, but instead had come across other gossips in the camp.

"… and did you hear about Jack and Dylan? I heard they were getting together"

"Yea, it's weird, if you ask me."

Annabeth had heard about the two new guys being together, but hadn't given it a second thought. She had meet quite a lot of homosexual people before, and she didn't really mind it. Although she was a bit confused as to what and how it all was, she was okay with people being openly gay. She was more concerned about what other people might think, because she knew that there was a lot of intolerant people out there, that might not be nearly as accepting as herself.

In the midst of all of the conversing in the cabin, suddenly another group of people came in. It was the guy-group, mostly known for their tight jeans, unflattering way of flirting and their back-turned cabs. As they entered the room, the other girls sitting across Annabeth, fell silent. Either they didn't want to have the boys hear what they were talking about, or they wanted to hear what the guys were talking about. Either way, Annabeth was listening patiently.

"… and did you see Nina? I swear, her boobs are the biggest in the camp!"

Annabeth recognised the voice as Fred's. He was probably whom you would call the leader of their pack. He was tall, had long curly hair that fell from his head like a sprinkling waterfall. and wore his characteristic bumper jacket. His black jeans were ripped and a metal chain hang from his waist.

"I know right! The Aphrodite girls are literally blessed with curves. They are so hot"

Annabeth couldn't tell who this was. It might have been a new Athena child. She had been so busy lately, that there was a big chance that there might have arrived another one without her noticing. But as Annabeth was dwelling in her own thoughts for a moment, one of the guys had asked her a question, although she did not hear it.

"Do I have to repeat it?" Toby said in an angry tone. Annabeth was confused for a moment, and only let out a little gasp. An awkward 'what' slip out of her lips, and an irritated grimace formed on the guys face.

"Well, I asked you, if you wanted to come down to the beach where the monster was seen and try to kill it with us?"

Annabeth was surprised. She usually didn't talk very much to her half-siblings, and especially not the boys. Most of them had seemed quite uninterested in her, after she had gotten together with Percy.

The monster on the beach she had forgotten about. It wasn't long ago that the girls had talked about it, but there was a lot of information that she was gathering.

"Well, yes. Okay I'll go with you."


End file.
